


The Wicked Way

by runawayballista



Category: Baten Kaitos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayballista/pseuds/runawayballista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geldoblame can have anything he wants, anything he desires, and he will wrench it from the world if he so pleases. They say power corrupts, but Geldoblame knows it's just an outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wicked Way

Five years after Geldoblame was put into the seat of power of the Alfard Empire, and things had changed swiftly and strongly, like the capricious course of the wind. The senate had given him its united and unquestioning support, and Geldoblame had taken it in both hands and wrenched it away, along with most of their power. The emperor had undermined the senate before the latter even knew what was happening, but Geldoblame was so infatuatingly charming, so charismatic, so appealing, that no one could think of a reason to protest. Desperate times called for desperate measures, they all said to one another, as if in reassurance; Emperor Geldoblame will rebuild our country, our people, our unity. And he had, at the price of everyone’s individual power. He had collected it all, tucked it away for himself. He’d never known such power. He could ask – demand – for  _anything_ , and it would be brought to him on a silver platter.

It is often said that power corrupts. Geldoblame liked to think that all men were intrinsically corrupt; power was merely a means of bringing it out for all to see.

He could have anything he desired, he’d found, and he did. It wasn’t until he’d been granted that power did he realize he had desires of his own at all. Before, everything had been about Verus – he had been at every beck and call of the former Quaestor, eager to grant his every wish – but now, as Geldoblame gently stroked the cheek of the copper-haired boy writhing quietly underneath him, he saw how sweet it was to want things for oneself.

This boy moved as Geldoblame commanded him to, just like all the others, but this one – this one, he was beginning to favor just a little more than the others. This one moved with a liquid grace the others didn’t seem to possess, and he did so nearly silently – each movement was a silver slither against satin sheets, a sensual experience complemented by the undying obedience he exhibited. Geldoblame felt ever the more powerful when this boy was underneath him, and it was a feeling he hungered for day after day. A heady smile spread under lidded eyes as Geldoblame touched the boy’s hair, letting his fingertips glide over the short strands.

His reverie was shattered abruptly as the door to his personal chambers slammed open, and a red-faced Imperial Courier stumbled inside. “Your Magnificence – ”

He stopped abruptly as he realized just what he’d interrupted, and the look of serene appreciation dissipated from Geldoblame’s face as he twisted around to glower at the unfortunate Imperial. “What the hell do you want?” he snarled. “You’ve been told not to interrupt! This had better be important, for you to stumble in so uninvited!”

The Imperial averted his eyes, trying to mask the trembling of his hands. “I – it is urgent, Your Magnificence,” he managed to say, licking his lips nervously. Geldoblame’s habits – his tastes – were no secret amongst the Imperial Court, but it was something that was rarely spoken of. “It – it’s Diadem, Your Magnificence. They’ve – responded – by, er, by launching hostilities, and – ”

“ _And_?” Geldoblame repeated scathingly, his fingertips dragging down to caress the boy’s neck. The young thing beneath him never faltered, never stopped moving and breathing out quiet, sensual breaths, just as he’d been taught. He was so sweetly silent.

“And – ah – ” The Imperial faltered, a fatal error, and swallowed again. He could feel Geldoblame’s menacing impatience growing, as if it were a tangible cloud of smog flooding the room. “The – the General says he’s going to order a retaliation in kind, but he – ah – he sent me to – ”

“To  _what_?” Geldoblame growled, his voice failing to betray the act he was engaged in beneath the sheets, despite the slight sheen of sweat covering his face. “Tell me, is the General so incapable of doing what he was appointed to do that he must be coddled, must ask my opinion on every decision? It’s a simple matter, my  _dear boy_ , of what to do when someone attacks the Empire of the Flame – you show them that we are a force to be reckoned with!”

The Imperial Courier could no longer contain his trembling, and, eyes still averted, he took several small, shaky steps back toward the door. “Ah – n-no, Your Magnificence – that’s not it, he – he has a plan, he just thought you…should…know what it…was – ”

“He can inform me  _after_  those inferior foreign bugs have been dealt with!” Geldoblame’s voice rang out sharp in the softly decorated room, and the Imperial flinched visibly. “He knows I am not to be interrupted during this time! Get out of my sight, run back to him – and make sure the General knows his error!”

With those final words still ringing in the air, the Imperial nodded, a look of abject terror in his eyes as he scrambled out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him with an audible thud and clank. Geldoblame turned back to his entertainment, his heated rage beginning to cool, albeit not quite as quickly as it had risen. The rigid, angry set of his jaw began to loosen, and he twisted a fistful of the boy’s hair in his hands, almost thoughtfully. The boy made no noise, no sound of protest. Geldoblame’s lips curved into a wicked smile as he pulled away slightly.

“Turn around,” Geldoblame commanded the pretty young thing whom he held firmly in his grasp of power, and with a soft breath, he did as he’d been told. His face was flushed pink, his eyes lidded, his lips slightly parted with each breath. Geldoblame curled his fingers around the boy’s chin and drew him in nearer, only slightly more roughly than before. He was the Emperor of Alfard, the most powerful man in the world, and he  _always_  got what he wanted, no matter the cost.


End file.
